El ogro azul y la hermosa doncella
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo… se me fue dicha una leyenda de amor verdadero… sobre un horrible ogro azul de corazón gentil y una doncella pura de una aldea… ven te dejare escucharla… te dejare escucharla. Mi primer one-shot! sean gentiles...


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

Se encontraba una doncella de finas facciones, cabellos color verde aqua atados en dos coletas, con un sencillo pero hermoso kimono color verde, caminando si rumbo en un solitario bosque…

-¿Por dónde me regresare?- se preguntaba la chica… mientras sobaba uno de sus tobillos, no podía evitar llorar… ya que anteriormente había caído y se lastimo.

Paso mucho tiempo y ella seguía perdida… hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña cabaña… nuca había estado por ahí pero no dudo en pedir ayuda para regresar a la aldea… o pedir hospedaje solo por esa noche. Toco insistentemente la puerta, hasta que alguien abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto un ogro, de cabellos azules… con una voz muy grave que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Buenas noches- saludo la chica mientras sonreía – ¿me podría ayudar a regresar a la aldea o darme hospedaje hasta el amanecer?-

-¿Qué no tienes miedo?- pregunto el ogro mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo?- sonrió –estoy segura de que es usted una buena persona-

-Pasa…- dijo el peli azul mientras la ayudaba a pasar.

Su casa era pequeña pero tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir… el peli azul ofreció un lugar donde se sentara la chica… por unos momentos reino en silencio un poco incómodo hasta que la doncella decidió que era momento de que se conocieran.

-Nunca me imaginé que hubiera alguien viviendo aquí- dijo la chica mientras bebía de un té que había preparado el ogro para ella.

-Se supone que pocos saben- respondió el ogro muy cortante -¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-

-Estaba recolectando flores para una amiga que se encuentra enferma… no sé cómo sucedió pero no pude encontrar el camino y después me lastime el tobillo… me perdí -

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto el peli azul intentando acercarse pero con miedo de ser rechazado mejor se mantuvo a distancia.

-Un poco…- susurro la chica mientras se sobaba, así que el ogro la tomo con cuidado y con un pedazo de su propia ropa la vendo esperando que cesara su dolor –gracias…-

-No te preocupes…-

-Miku… Miku Hatsune- sonrió de nuevo la chica provocando un sonrojo en el -¿Y usted como se llama?-

-Kaito Shion- respondió el mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Eres muy agradable… me gusta platicar contigo- dijo la doncella mientras buscaba con las manos el rostro del ogro, él se dio cuenta así que la tomo de la mano… ese pequeño contacto lo hizo sentirse tan bien, al igual que la doncella –espero no ser un estorbo para usted-

-No… no lo es- dijo el mientras miraba con detenimiento a la doncella, no quería soltarla –hace mucho que no hablo con la gente-

-Pues eso está muy mal…- contesto ella mientras tomaba más te –la gente del pueblo es muy amable y siempre te recibe con una gran sonrisa…-

-Conmigo es muy diferente- contesto un poco triste el peli azul –usted es muy hermosa, amable, gentil… por eso la gente es así con usted-

-No es cierto…- contesto la verde aqua –la gente es amable siempre que la trates de buena manera y me gustaría que fuera conmigo al pueblo para que pueda demostrárselo-

-No creo que eso sea bueno…-

-¡Mañana mismo iremos al pueblo juntos!- dijo muy feliz la chica mientras imaginaba muy emocionada las aventuras que podría tener con el caballero aquel.

Y así poco a poco la doncella, explico al ogro como era la vida en el pueblo, como la gente llena de bondad abría el corazón para poder entrar… lleno de emoción el corazón del ogro mientras se llenaba de falsas esperanzas con la doncella… ya que le fascinaba aquella hermosa verde aqua que le hablaba como si fuera una persona común y corriente… prácticamente era amigos…

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos vendados?- pregunto el ogro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la doncella ya que le agradaba cualquier contacto con ella.

-En señal de pureza…- contesto ella sin dejar de sonreír, para tomar la mano del ogro y no soltarla.

Toda la noche los dos chicos estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro… el ogro por fin entendió el corazón de un hombre, esta que llego el amanecer y la hermosa doncella de cabellos verde aqua… tuvo que regresar a la aldea.

-¿Seguro que no me quieres acompañar a la aldea?- preguntaba triste la doncella mientras sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Me gustaría verte de nuevo- contesto el agro muy sonrojado.

-Vendré de nuevo en la entrada del bosque- dijo la doncella que se encontraba ya afuera de la casa con el ogro –hasta pronto…-

-No puedes- contesto el, mientras trataba de no verla ya que le dolía dejarla ir…

-Adiós- la doncella solo sonrió para luego retirarse muy contenta.

El ogro deseaba con ansias volver a ver a la hermosa doncella de ojos ciegos… mientras ella se encontraba en la aldea siendo atendida por todos… ya que estaban muy preocupados al no verla regresar de su pequeño viaje al bosque.

-¿En dónde estuviste?- preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la verde aqua.

-En el bosque…- respondió ella mientras le entregaba una pequeña canasta llena de flores –son para Rin…-

-Sabes que no está bien que salgas sola- respondió el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano –puedes encontrarte con un ogro-

-Está bien- contesto rápidamente la verde aqua para luego sonreír, ya que esperaba con ansias volver a ver al pequeño ogro azul.

El rubio no era solo un amigo de la pequeña doncella… si no, su prometido y se casarían pronto… por eso llevaba ciego los ojos... por el voto de pureza, el que no debía romper hasta que se efectuara la boda.

A entrada del bosque, cerca de las flores más bellas, la doncella espera, si el ogro la llama ella volteara…

-Miku…- decía el ogro ruborizado mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-¿Kaito?- volteaba dejando ver una sonrisa –que bueno que llegaste…-

Al día siguiente, al día siguiente y al siguiente también, la hermosa doncella esperaba a su ogro de ojos azules… la alegría podía verse en ambos; el ogro amaba a la doncella… el tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre tomados de las manos, lo disfrutaban al máximo, platicando y riendo sin dejar de sonreír… ya que los dos eran felices con los simples momentos en los que podían verse.

El prometido de la doncella notaba que a tales horas del día, su amada desaparecía rumbo asía el bosque; así que un día decidió seguirla, sin hacer ningún ruido se escondió detrás de unas rocas llegando a ver al ogro con ella, mientras reían y se tomaban de las manos, pudo notar que el ogro la miraba con mucho amor y ternura así que espero que cayera la noche para regresar detrás de la doncella asía su casa y ahí le advirtió:

-Miku… los ogros no son humanos o personas como nosotros- dijo muy molesto el rubio mientras la tomaba de las manos –ellos son horribles, aterradores… no deberías verlos-

-No me importa- contesto la chica mientras aseguraba que Kaito era una persona –el ogro azul es una persona… que siente y piensa… no lo dejare de ver solo por un capricho tuyo-

El chico muy enojado y lleno de rencor aviso a todos los aldeanos sobre ¨el ogro azul¨ que trataba de secuestrar a la aldeana verde aqua… tratando de quitarle la pureza; llevándose a la flor más bella de la aldea; así que emprendieron camino a la casa de Kaito llevando antorchas y armas blancas; con ojos horrorizados y asustados le advirtieron.

-Promete nunca volver ver a la doncella- gritaba Len mientras incendiaba la casa del ogro junto a los aldeanos –las cosas como tú no deben estar cerca de nosotros… así que tampoco volverás a la aldea-

Kaito pensando en el bienestar de su doncella juro con lágrimas en los ojos no volverla a ver.

Donde la aldea termina… a entradas del bosque, se encontraban una doncella y un ogro agarrados de las manos.

-Adiós Miku- decía el ogro mientras soltaba a la doncella con dificultad y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas -aquí me apartare-

La doncella lloro, pero el ogro la ignora *es por tu bien mi hermosa doncella* pensó el ogro mientras lloraba *resiste, resiste* se decía así mismo… mientras se alejaba rápidamente tratando de no recordar el hermoso rostro que lo enamoro.

La doncella de una pequeña aldea, una hermosa flor blanca, todos los días para encontrarse con el ogro al que amaba salía de la villa y se recargaba en un gran árbol a la entrada del bosque… paso el tiempo y ella seguía esperando oír la llamada del ogro azul; ya no era una niña ahora era una hermosa señorita que había abandonado sus coletas, para dejar ver ese hermoso y sedoso cabello que tenía en símbolo de juventud.

Ella siempre espero bajo ese cerezo, recordando los agradables e inolvidables momentos que vivió junto al ogro… esperando oír su hermosa voz.

-Quiero volver a verte- dijo la doncella mientras retiraba con cuidado la venda de sus ojos, faltando a su voto, mientras sentía el aire recorrer su cabello y ver de nuevo las flores –por ti rompo este voto…-

-Miku…- escucho detrás de ella, así que volteo y pudo ver a su hermoso ogro azul, sentado con una túnica blanca en la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de agua; no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se adueñaran de su rostro ya que el ogro siempre estuvo con ella.

_Recuerden esto… el amor no se basa en la belleza de la gente… si no en la belleza del corazón._

Saliendo de la aldea… a entradas de un tenebroso bosque… puedes encontrar una pequeña casa habitada por un horrible ogro y una hermosa doncella… la que rompió su voto de pureza por amor.

_**¿Cómo estuvo? Bueno ya regrese u. u mis padres tienen la culpa, pero regrese triunfante con este mi primer one-shot sean amables ok? jajajaja espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios n/n esos me animan a escribir vale? Ah! y len se quedó sin esposa… bueno ¡amo el KaitoxMiku! Así que por el momento Len se jod** no es cierto ¡Amo más el LenxMiku! Bueno bye nye ¡dejen comentarios!**_


End file.
